Loons and Fools
by pineapples are magic
Summary: A Loon is staying in Draco Malfoy's dungeon. What could be worse? rated t for language later on
1. Chapter 1

Hello :)

So this is my second fic (if you dont count the songfic thing)

and i hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>"<em>GO!" <em>screeches Bellatrix, shoving an old tray into Draco Malfoy's hands and pushing him towards the dungeon. She wants him to bring food to the prisoner, Luna Lovegood. Of course, Draco only knows her as Looney, which is what everyone calls her at Hogwarts. He has no idea what her real name is.

Draco slowly walks down the steps, trying to stretch the time as long as possible. He doesn't _want _to go to the dungeon. He doesn't _want_ to look into Looney's eyes and feel guilty for letting her be imprisoned. He _wants_ to go lie on his bed and die.

"_DRACO!" _Bellatrix screams. He turns and looks at her, seeing the insanity shining in her eyes. "Go," she says impatiently.

He picks up the pace and unlatches the gates. It makes a creaking sound as it opens and only more when Draco tries to push it slower. The gate is finally all the way open and Draco tiptoes inside. Looney isn't here, so she must be sitting in the shadows or something.

Draco doesn't want his nervousness to show, so he clears his throat and says, rather harshly, "Get out here, Looney."

Luna Lovegood peeks around a wall and says, "Oh, hello, Draco."

"I told you to get out here," he orders again. The last thing he wants is to use his 'voice' but he couldn't let his fear show around Looney.

"Luna," she says.

"What?"

"You called me Looney and you're mistaken. My name is Luna." Draco is shocked. Looney – _Luna_ – is in a dungeon, barely being fed anything edible, and yet she isn't broken down enough to stop herself from correcting his error.

"Oh," he says. What is there _to_ say? "S-sorry, then."

"It's alright. Some people at school call me that but I'd prefer if you'd call me by my name, if you will." Draco winces a little and sets her tray on the floor as fast as he could without making a sound; he wants to _leave_. But before he could, Looney – _Luna_ – stops him and says something again.

"I thought you were Bellatrix. That's why I hid behind the wall," she tells him. Of course, if Draco was in her position, he'd hide behind the wall too. He's pretty sure anyone would hide behind a wall if they thought Bellatrix was coming for them.

"No… problem," he says. Why is he so tongue-tied? Why can't he say two words without stutters? What is wrong with him?

Looney's eyes twinkle when a dim light hits them, and she smiles when she notices Draco staring.

"How's the weather outside?" she says. "I think it may be wintertime, but since I've been down here so long, I can't be too sure. Do you mind telling me?" The _weather_? Is Looney really asking Draco about how the _weather_ is?

"It's wintertime," he mumbles. How someone could be so annoyingly calm in a situation like Looney's, Draco had no idea.

"Lovely," she says. Looney sits on the floor and picks at the old, stiff bread that Bellatrix threw onto the tray not ten minutes ago. Looney looks up and says, "Would you like to join me?"

He has nothing better to do. He rolls his eyes and sits across from Looney.

"How do you eat that?" he blurts out.

"Well, it isn't the best I've ever had, but it's something, isn't it?" She is so … _ok_ with this. If Draco were to be treated like this, he would've gone mental by now. Now he _really_ wants to leave.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Looney," he says, and then he remembers and corrects himself. "I mean Luna. I've got quite a bit to do."

"Oh," she says, sounding a disappointed. "Will I be seeing you again?" She sounds like she genuinely wants to see Draco again, which confuses him to no end. She is Potter's friend; she is supposed to be spitting in his face right now, not asking if he was coming back to see her.

Draco stood up and left without another word.

* * *

><p>Yea, it's kind of short, but I will update soon.<p>

review please!


	2. Chapter 2

_Did I update too late? _

_I'd think not; it's only been over a week._

_Anyway i got lots of follows/favorites and one review :)_

_Thanks!_

_And i've decided to make each chapter between 500-700 words, so dont expect very long ones._

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>What is going on in that crazy girl's mind? Why is she acting like she was at a three-star hotel? It makes Draco wonder if she even <em>knows<em> that she's a prisoner.

About an hour ago, he heard Bellatrix say she's planning on torturing Luna in three days. Draco just wonders why she doesn't do it now and get it over with, but of course he isn't supposed to question her psychotic ideas.

And for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about her. Looney, not Bellatrix.

The next day, Draco has to bring Luna her lunch again. Today's lunch looks much more disgusting than the day before. The bread was moldy, and when Draco pinches it, it feels like rock; the soup is lumpy and cold; there was a black lump beside the bread, and when he asked his mother about it, she said it was an apple.

Draco couldn't even look at this "meal", and he has no idea how Looney – or anyone at all – could stand to eat it.

When he gets to the gate, Draco whispers a charm and the bread turns fresh, the soup heats up and the apple looks newly picked.

He goes inside and Luna is sleeping against a wall. She looks exactly the same as she does when she's awake, except that her eyes are closed. Her eyebrows are still raised; her lips are still smiling. She looks so peaceful.

If he were in her place, he wouldn't even be able to shut his eyes.

The last thing Draco wants is to leave, so he sets the tray on the floor and slowly shakes Luna awake. Her eyelids flutter and she looks at the food. "Dinner time already?" she says. Then she sees Draco and says, "Oh, hello, Draco."

"Hey, there, Luna," he replies. Luna takes the apple and takes a bite out of it. She holds it out to Draco, offering, but he declines. He watches her eat and he thinks back to the day before. Bellatrix said three days. That was yesterday. Two days left. He has two days to save Looney Lovegood.

Draco stays in the dungeon with Luna for hours, since nobody seems to be looking for him anyway. She spends the time telling him about her silly fantasy creatures. She has so much to say that Draco starts to think that they might be real, the creatures.

Then she stops and looks at him, smiling again. That damn smile of hers. "Are you bored with me yet?"

Draco scoffs and says, "Yes. But it's better than being up there."

"Is it really that awful?" she asks.

"Do you ever run out of questions?" Her eyes widen – which Draco didn't think was possible considering their size – and she looks at his eyes.

"Should I stop asking, then?"

"Yes … No. Just do whatever pleases you," he says.

"I think you like having someone to talk to you," she says, reading his thoughts.

"Well…" he has no idea what to say. How does she even know?

"DRACO!" someone screams. It's his mother.

"I've gotta go," says Draco, standing up and heading for the gate. He stops for just a second, turns and says "Bye, Luna."

Two days to save Luna Lovegood.

* * *

><p><em>Review please!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I'd like to thank my reviewers Morei and Ryanpotter for their comments on the last two chapters :3**

**also, thanks to the latte for pointing out my mistake in mixing up tenses. i do that a lot. i hope i didnt make any this time. sorry!**

**anyway, like i said, short chapters for the short story (i dont think this will exceed two or three more chapters).**

**enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><em>How to save Luna:<em>

_1 Open her gate and apparate out_

_2 Kill her myself_

_3 Take her and run away when everyone's asleep_

_4 Kill everyone in the house except her and the elves and mum_

Each plan had its flaws: someone could catch them apparating; she would be dead; someone could catch them escaping; he couldn't possibly kill them all. But Draco is thinking that option one could be fast and easy. Because even if someone does catch them, they'd be gone in a second. And there is only one day left, so Draco needs to choose something. And one is a good choice.

"Draco, dear," says Narcissa, entering his room without knocking. Usually, he would tell her off, but under the circumstances, he's realizing she's his mum and he could lose her any second in this war, so he's decided not to give her a hard time while it – the war – is still going on. "Draco, your Auntie is tired, could you bring our… _guest_… her lunch please?" Draco nods and is already planning out his conversation with Luna about her escape. "Thank you, darling," she says, and then Narcissa shuts the door and leaves.

Draco enters the dungeon, puts the tray on the floor, and sits beside Luna, who is playing with her fingers.

"Oh, hello," she says. "Supper time already?" She grabs a banana, peels it, and takes a bite. "You look stressed, Draco," she states.

"Yea…" he says. "Listen, Luna, I-"

"There's no need for stress," she interrupts. "Just go to the happiest place you can think of. You'll be fine then." Draco wonders if this is what she's been doing this whole time, going to her happy place. Is that place of hers really enough to make her ignore the fact that she's imprisoned? If it is, he certainly wants to know about it.

"Yea, okay, Luna," he says. "Look, two days ago, I heard Bellatrix say that tomorrow she's going to… torture you. For information on Potter." Luna stops eating her banana and looks at him.

"But I know nothing about Harry," she says. Draco notes the hint of fear of her voice.

"I know you don't," he says. His hand finds hers and holds it tightly. "That's why tonight, when everyone's slept, I'll come down here and get you. And we're gonna get out of here, alright?"

Luna nods. That is it. She'll be safe by tonight. Now Draco can get a few hours' sleep knowing that.

Draco stays in the cellar for a while, he and Luna still grasp the other's hand without saying a thing about it.

When he finally gets up, it takes a while, since he really doesn't want to leave Luna alone. Then he is stopped at the top of the stairs by Bellatrix.

"Draco," she says, and her eyes are popping and her jaw is sticking out, like she's angry. Or hungry. "You'll need to sit guard tonight. Your father isn't very up to it right now. Go get dressed and run straight back down." Draco doesn't want to say that it's only six, so he changes into his pyjamas and when he comes back Bellatrix is still standing in the same position, except now she's squinting her eyes and pouting her lips. "Now, don't let that girl out of your sight. I've got something very special planned for her tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>so you'll notice draco gradually starts to want to stay with luna. i know it happens a bit fast, but really, i just like to get to the point when i write stories. sometimes i even start from a climax point. oh well.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_OMG GUYS! i am sooo sorry!_

_i wrote this like two weeks ago but i kept forgetting to upload it._

_and to make it worse this is seriously short. im so sorry :/_

* * *

><p>He's really trying. So hard.<p>

But she's humming the same song, over and over. It's making him so sleepy.

Draco is sitting in front of the cell, his back resting on the bars. Luna is sitting back-to-back with him. He's told her to go to sleep three times already, but she won't listen. She's just sitting there, humming.

He can feel the heat of her body on his back, so much that he's starting to sweat.

He doesn't want to see her get tortured. He doesn't want to see her die.

He will not let it happen.

"Draco?" she says, so softly he isn't even startled.

"Hmm?"

"Will we be leaving soon?" That's right. He's supposed to make his escape with her tonight.

But he can't do it now! Bellatrix is sleeping at the top of the steps; she insisted just a few hours ago.

"We… we can't. My aunt is right outside," he says.

"Oh," she says. "That's alright." She has no idea how _not _alright that is.

Neither of them has spoken a word since. It's just silence.

Draco's hands are helplessly at his side. He's so tired he can't even lift them if he tried. The only thing keeping him from collapsing is Luna's humming. She won't stop humming.

"Are they going to kill me?" she asks.

"No," he says, without even thinking about it. He will not let anyone touch her. He'll die first.

"Why not?"

"Do you want to die, Lovegood?" he snaps.

"No."

"Then don't ask."

"I'm sorry."

Something rough and warm wraps around Draco's hand. It's Luna. She's holding his hand. He can't tell if she's trying to comfort him or herself.

When Draco wakes up, it's because of the wicked cackling coming from upstairs. He turns around and Luna's not there.

He jumps up and dashes up the stairs. The first thing he sees is Luna's eyes. She isn't screaming. But the pain is in her eyes. They're staring right into him. "_Why did you let them do this_?" they say. "_Why didn't you save me_?"

Bellatrix is screaming "CRUCIO!" and waiting for Luna's screams to fill the empty air. That's Bella's favorite part. The screaming.

Luna is trying so hard not to cry in agony. Draco can see her biting down on her lips.

But the next time Bellatrix says, "Crucio," it's over.

A noise comes from Luna that doesn't sound like her. It's worse than a scream. It's worse than someone scratching a chalkboard. Luna is in excruciating pain.

That's all he can think about.

And he isn't doing anything about it. He's just standing there, frozen.

She's looking at him helplessly. "_HELP ME!_" her eyes scream at him.

He doesn't. He is a coward.

He cannot even set aside his fears for Luna Lovegood, the first and only girl he's fallen in love with.


	5. Chapter 5 final

OMG IM SO SO SO SORRY!

It's been like forever since my last update and i feel horrible about it!

especially since this is the last chapter (sadly)

well, i won't be giiving you any more grief (even if you haven't felt any)

here it is:

* * *

><p>[LUNA POV]<p>

Sometimes, she sees tiny, little, glowing butterflies flutter around her. It's very beautiful, although they usually come at times when she's feeling a little … well, not Luna. Right now, she's _very _not-Luna, so almost immediately, they come to calm her. But it doesn't work. The pain is too much to bear. She cannot keep in it this time. She cannot hide away from the world in her darkest hour. Tears fall shamefully from her eyes; her whole body trembles in cold and fright; pain explodes inside of her. She can't help it; she lets out the loudest, nastiest, most horrible scream ever. She can't even recognize her own voice.

Draco is there. He's watching. Why isn't he helping?

Luna doesn't want to think ill thoughts of him, but with all the pain, she cannot help but think: _Coward. Traitor. Liar. Evil._

The pain stops. She lies there, helpless, weak. Tears burn her eyes, and though she tries her best to keep them in, she fails. She can't stop.

Draco is still standing there, looking at her, distraught etched upon his face. He hasn't moved, and obviously won't. Bellatrix has left, so he has no excuse to still stand there. And although Luna hates to judge people, this cuts her deeply, makes her realize he's no more than a boy who hasn't a clue of anything. Nothing will change this. Not even her.

"L-Luna," he says, so softly she barely hears him. Her eyes snap up at him. She stares, sure that – contrary to being unintended – her gaze is filled with disgust, maybe even hatred. Her suspicions are confirmed when Draco's eyebrows cross sadly, as if he's about to start bawling.

But surely Draco is somewhat man enough to keep his feelings intact. If she, a girl of sixteen can do it, anyone can do it. Of course, not everyone witnesses their mother's death in front of their eyes when they're nine years old. That may have made her a bit stronger, but even so, she's still a girl – an emotional roller coaster, according to most people. Surely Draco can handle some judgment.

And yet, his chin trembles, his eyes water, causing him to blink rapidly. Luna doesn't want to admit it, but she is truly disgusted now. It's not in her nature; it makes her feel horrible, but under the circumstances, she can't stop herself. Draco Malfoy is truly a weakling. He can do all the insulting he wants, but when it comes to him being the victim, he has no control, can only stand by and act like a child. Luna wants nothing to do with him. She may be forgiving and understanding, but this is too much.

She has never seen a person so crippled by his own self-hatred.

[TWO YEARS LATER – FREE POV]

Luna Lovegood. Behind a bar. Who would've thought?

"Hello, Draco," she says coldly when he sits down. She seems to have matured a bit since the last time he saw her a year ago. She still wears her butterbeer cork necklace but no more radish earrings. Her wand is still behind her ear, but her hair is no longer flowing around her shoulders; she has it tied up into a ponytail that reached to her lower back, and a few strands fall onto her face. Of course, her smile hasn't disappeared yet and her eyebrows are still raised, as always. "What can I get you?"

Draco really feels weird about Luna Lovegood serving him a drink but there seems to be no one else around, so he says, "Firewhiskey." He watches her as she pours it into a tall glass and passes it over to him. "Bad day, Draco?" she asks.

"How ever did you know?" It's completely obvious he's having a bad day. From the sting on his face, he knows there is still a red mark on his cheek where Astoria slapped him only thirty minutes ago.

"You needn't worry," she says. "Bad things happen all the time. Know what I mean?" Then she breaks eye contact with him.

He knows exactly what she was talking about. A year ago – the first time he saw her since the war – he was supposed to meet her in Hogsmeade. But then he chickened out and left her waiting. He was there, watching outside the window of the Three Broomsticks. She was sitting at a table, patiently awaiting his arrival, calmly dismissing any waiters that asked her if she wanted anything. She waiting for about four hours, then the place closed and she left.

"Well?" she asks again, shattering his thoughts. Draco shakes his head and grabs the Firewhiskey bottle out of her hand, taking a swig. Luna only smiles sadly and moves on to her next customer.

After two bottles of drink, Draco is so drunk he can barely open his eyes. He had told Astoria that he wouldn't be back for forever, so she probably isn't worried. He hopes not, anyway.

"Draco," says someone. He looks up and sees three Luna Lovegoods. "We're closing," they say.

Draco would have never been able to say what he was about to say if it weren't for his drinks. "Y'wanna knows a secret, Looney?" he says, smiling. He leans in close until his lips are beside her ear. "I. Were. Wrong. I say it. I leff you waited and I regretteded it eva since." He speaks slowly, but the look on Luna's face says that she is surprised at his words.

"I hate Asty. She mean. You're are Looneeeey and nice," he slurs. Obviously, his words aren't exactly touching, but they reach deep into Luna's soul and cause her eyes to tear up, and she giggles a bit. "I wuved you so mooch," he says. Luna turns away, unable to look at him. But then he says, "Still do."

Luna notices that those are the first clear words he says during the entire speech, and she smiles. She looks up at him and knows that she's proven wrong. Draco can change. It might need a little work, but he definitely can.

"I love you too," she says.


End file.
